Izayoi Mika
Izayoi Mika (Dub: Maria Chayz) is a fan made character, she is due to appear in my fanfic, I Need You. APPEARANCE Mika has waist-length light blue hair. She usually ties the hair just above her fringe into a plait, which looks kind of like a hairband. Both her eyes are unique, her left eye is bright red, when her right eye is dark blue. She wears a black vest shirt, with bright pink ribbon on the neckline. She also wears a black velvet mini skirt, with several goth studded thin belts croosed over each other on the waist. As well, she wears red and black ballerina shoes, with black ribbon winding up her legs, ending in a small bow. Also she wears a silver cross necklace, with silver fake ivory, a real ruby, sapphire and diamond on it. In GO! her hair nearly reaches her shoulders and she had dyed it dark blue, she also wears a red clip on her fringe. She now wears a pair of dark blue glasses and her eyes narrow slightly. She has changed her lipstick from hot pink to red, matching her hairclip. Her outfit consists of a dark red waistcoat with golden buttons that she wears on top of a white shirt. She wears a dark-red formal mini-skirt and wears black high-heels. She is also shown to change her cross necklace for a jade-encrusted gold necklace instead, though she keeps her cross necklace in her pocket for luck. PERSONALITY She is quite shy and usually blushes when someone she doesn't really know talks to her. Although, when she talks to good friends, she's great at cheering people up and is really funny. She cares a lot about her older brother, little brothers, twin sister and little sister. RELATIVES Izayoi Jayke (older brother) Sana Lii (younger foster sister) Tatsa Flynn (younger foster brother) Tatsa Charn (younger foster brother) Izayoi Chani (twin sister) Izayoi Rend (father, missing) Izayoi Silan (mother, missing) BACKROUND When she was four, her father was out on a business trip, examining some Ancient Egyptian tombs, when something happened, and he mysteriously vanished. A short while later, when Mika's mother was out on a business trip, designing clothes, it was beleived that she showed up at the airport and got on the plane, but dissappeared somehow. Mika's first foster parents, the LeBlan couple, were killed, her second foster parents were killed in a traffic accident, that Mika had managed to survive and she refused to go to another family after her experiences. She's lived in Rose Meadow Orphanage since she was 7, and she knew all the kids quite well. Her older brother Jayke, was sent to the Trelnette family, instead of the LeBlan, so Mika was seperated from him. Lii was put into the orphange when Mika was 8, and at first, she didn't take any notice of Lii, but after several years, now Mika will do anything to protect her. Flynn and Charn were both put into the orphangae when Mika was 10, and she began to care for them like her own children as well. HISSATSU Pandora Locket (GK) Rose-petal Charge (FW) Diamond Defence (DF) Super Nova (FW, with N and Ace) Angel Rose (FW) Black Butterfly (FW, with Rita) Flame Twister (FW, with N) TRIVIA * Mika is made fully by me~ * Feel free to use her, but ask '''first please!! * Her name 'Mika' mean 'new moon' or 'flower stem' * I fully own all of the pictures, and they were all drawn fully by me. * I own everything! Including all the very rubbish pictures~! * I won't be a happy bunny if you steal the pictures and / or pretend that you or anyone else drew them, so pretty please don't do that~!! ''一緒に夜の空を手に手の高騰なので、微妙に浮くだろう... 08:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC)' Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Goalkeeper Category:Forward Category:Defender Category:Fan Art Category:Wind Element